Exchange Student
by Writer911
Summary: Alex goes to California for one month to stay with the Stewarts, and Miley is Goin to stay with the Russos in New York. Can they survive eachother's lives?
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_At the Russo Home_

"ALEX!" Jerry yells so his daughter will come to the kitchen.

"WHAT!"

"Come here we need to have a family discussion"

_Everyone sits on the couch._

"Ok, we have some news and I don't know how you might fell about this." Jerry starts.

"You're pregnant" Max says.

"No. I had a great opportunity; A 15 year old girl from California is going to stay here with us for one month, as an exchange student and will be going to Alex's school." Jerry explains.

"Fine but I am not sharing my room" Alex informs.

"That's fine because you will be going to her house and you will be living with her family in Malibu, California" Jerry says.

Alex's jaw drops." You are sending me away for one month?"

"Yes"

"And I will be going to school there?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so when is this little switch happening?" Alex asks.

"Wait your not mad" Theresa asks.

"Mad? I'm free"

"No you will have to live with their rules" Jerry informs.

"Right and how are you going to have magic lessons when there is this kid here?" Alex reminds.

"We won't, I having construction done to the lair" Jerry says.

"Wait, this means no Justin for one month?"

"Hey" Justin yells.

"And No Gigi" Alex yells. "This is great"

"Well you better start packing because you leave in 3 days" Jerry says.

"3 days? You waited until now to tell us."

"I forgot" What ever I got to go tell Harper.

_LAST DAY._

"I don't want you to go" Harper whines.

"I know but don't worry you can call me when ever you want. I am so glad I can get away with Justin and Gigi."

"Yes what about Dean?" Harper asks.

"Tell that girl to stay away from him"

"Got it".

"Bye Harper"

"Bye"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_At Miley Stewart's House_

"Bye everyone, I'll miss you" "Accept you Jackson" Miley says.

"Lilly I want you to make sure that this Alex girl doesn't make a move on Nick"

"Of course" Lilly assures.

"BYE" Miley yells. 


	2. Meeting the Family

Arriving at California, Alex is excited to see who she will be staying with

Arriving at California, Alex is excited to see who she will be staying with. She sees 4 people standing behind a rope with the sign "Alex Russo" on it so she walks to them.

"Hi, I am Alex Russo" Alex greets them.

"Welcome to California, I am Robby Stewart, Miley's Dad", Robby greets.

"I'm Jackson, her brother", Jackson informs.

"I am Lilly, Miley's best friend".

"And I am Oliver, Miley's other best friend".

While Robby and Jackson took Alex's bags, she stayed behind to talk to Lilly and Oliver.

"I love your converse!" Alex tells Lilly.

"Really, because Miley would have said that I dress like a boy?" Lilly informs.

"Oh, No, One those bags only consists of converse, I can't live without them" Alex assures.

Oliver cuts the conversation and says "So you are coming to our school and you will take Miley's classes which Lilly and I are in".

"Good to know" Alex says.

"Are you a good student?" Oliver asks.

"Not really, I don't test well" Alex argues.

"That's funny, Miley is not so sharp either" Lilly laughs.

"So do you guys have any advice for the school thing?" Alex asks.

"Of Course, First you have to know the two bullies. Amber and Ashley. They are the meanest people you will see in the school." Oliver points out.

"Also, Miley has a crush on Nick Jonas so I wouldn't take any risks, mainly because he dated Amber so If you get any ideas she will rip on you until you stop" Lilly continues.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I have a boyfriend and we are going through a rough patch but it is temporary." Alex says.

Every one gets in the car and Robby is informing the schedule for tomorrow.

"Ok school starts tomorrow and I have already bought supplies and spoken to the teachers on assigning a tour guide for two weeks. I mentioned Lilly and Oliver but she says she wants her to know other people as well" Robby says.

"Another rule" Jackson says, "No talking to me in the halls, you have a question ask your guide" Jackson continues rudely and the comment is fallowed by a slap on the head by his father.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to be seen talking to you either" Alex shoots back and make Robby, Lilly and Oliver laugh.

Alex, Jackson and Robby reached the house and after the tour, Alex goes to sleep after a long plane ride.

**Meanwhile**

Miley arrives in New York with the greeting of the Russo family and Harper.

"Welcome Miley, I am Jerry, this is Theresa, Justin, Max and Alex's friend Harper." Jerry introduces.

"Hello everyone, Thank you for having me"

"No problem" Max says really fast.

"We live 20 minutes away so we will get there shortly" Jerry says.

"Miley, we own Waverly Substation so if you ever feel hungry you can come down and have a sandwich" Theresa informs.

"Thanks but I am not really hungry, I think I'll go to bed when we get there, I'm really tired.

"No problem" Jerry answers.

**Thank you so much for the people that read and enjoyed my story. I don't think I will talk about Miley that much in detail but I will mention it. Please review if you have any questions or ideas. THANKS.**


	3. Meeting New People

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you, all so much. With your thoughtful and amazing reviews, I feel so confident that my story is great. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Lots of Love, J**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Alex's POV_

It is the first day of school. I'm sure I'll do fine but the fact that there is another Gigi makes it worse, although I am confident that I'll do fine. What more bothers me is that the principal is assigning me a guide but it is not Lily or Oliver. I am wearing my black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a piece sign on the back. Plus Lilly let me barrow her splatter paint converse that matches the shirt I will wear. Luckily we are the same size. When I was done, I walked down the stairs and I noticed a whole table of breakfast, from waffles to pancakes. At my house there are muffins and a plate of cupcakes for Max.

"Good Morning" Robby says while I come down the stairs.

"Good Morning".

"Would you like some pancakes or waffles? Robby asked.

"Pancakes please"

After I ate my pancakes, Lilly and Oliver walked in the door.

"Lilly's mom was waiting in the car" Oliver announced.

"OK bye Mr. Stewart, thank you for the breakfast". I said politely.

_Arriving at school_

As I walked through the double doors we still had a few minutes before my homeroom class. Then all of a sudden a dark girl walks towards me. Her wardrobe is like something Gigi would wear. I began to think that it was Amber. After I calculated this in my head I wanted to seem tough.

"We all want you to know that you are not welcome here" Amber says being snobby.

I quickly got a come-back and said "As "we all" do you mean you and your imaginary friends".

"No, me and the cool to be your friends group" Amber said.

"Wait, who are you?" I ask trying to seem confused, even though I knew exactly who she was.

"I am Amber, how do you not know who I am? I rule the school. Everyone knows me" she asks insecure.

"Then why don't I know you?" I ask again.

"You know what, I will deal with you later" She said and ran off.

I turned around to see Lilly and Oliver with their mouths dropped.

"Wow, I can not believe you just talked to her like that. Lilly said surprised.

"Miley would have never stood up for herself" Oliver said in the same emotion.

"Guys, for people like Amber all you have to do are ask a lot of questions and they get lost." I explained.

"Great, repeat it again later I want to write it down" Oliver said.

"No Problem"

_The bell Rings._

I go into my class and see all the students. I go to the front of the room and stand next to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student for the month and her name is Alex Russo" the teacher announces to the class. "Would anyone besides Lilly and Oliver would like to be her guide?" she asks. Nobody raises their hands. "Ok fine, I'll look on the list and who ever I choose that will be the guide, NO exceptions". She was scrolling down her list and stopped. "And the guide is… Nick Jonas." She yells. Nick turned around and his eyes widened.

"But Miss, I can't" Nick started saying.

"No buts, no exceptions. Now you two go to the hall and talk" she says loudly.

Nick and I walk into the empty halls while the teacher carries on about her lesson. After a long moment of silence Nick breaks it by saying…

"So, you like music?"

"A lot". I answer.

"You like converse?" I ask.

"You bet" He says. After a few moments he asks a question that I was not expecting.

"You want to come over my house and do this project. The teacher told me to tell you that we have to do a project that proves that I was your guide."

"Yeah Ok" I say really shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At school with Miley._

"Hey Harper, Mr. Russo said that someone will be my guide of the school" Miley said.

"Yeah I know its Dean. But don't you get any ideas." Harper warned Miley.

"Fine but the principal said I have to talk to him" Miley said with an unsure look.

"Look, he is right there." Harper says pointing to Dean.

Miley walks over to Dean.

"Hi Dean" Miley says bubbly.

"Hey, Miley right?" Dean asks in his manly voice.

"Yeah"

"So I want to ask some questions to get to know each other" Dean says so confident.

"Ok"

Dean began by asking…

"Do you like sports?"

"No"

"Cars"

"No"

"Converse"

"Definitely not"

"What DO you like?"

"Shopping, singing, shopping," Miley said.

"You are nothing like Alex" Dean says unhappy.

"That's because I am NOT Alex" Miley says defeated.

"Ok well I'll see you later" Dean says and walks off.


	4. Rejection

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was the first day of school?" Lilly asked after dismissal.

"It was good, many people were like looking at me but whatever" Alex said confident.

"Maybe it was because you stood up for yourself with Amber" Oliver said proud.

"So after school you want to hang out and do homework" Lilly started.

"Actually, I can't I have to go to Nick's house and do a project" Alex said.

"Fine, but remember, if Nick asks you out because you seem like his type, Amber will torture you. Also Miley has a crush on him, even though that is not really the point because she is NOT his type. Just be careful" Lilly said worried.

"OK don't worry I have a boyfriend" Alex said reassuring.

_At Nick's House_

"Hey Alex come on in" Nick said greeting Alex at the door.

"Hey" Alex replied.

When Alex walked in, she saw posters and guitars everywhere. Alex liked music herself so she was really fascinated by this. Nick noticed Alex looking at the décor.

"So you like music and guitars?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face.

"Totally, this is awesome" Alex replied. "So what did the teacher say we have to do for the project?"

"We have to take pictures and each of us has to write a paragraph for each day" Nick answered.

"Sounds easy enough, want to take the picture?" Alex asks.

Nick took a digital camera and Alex stood next to him and they took the picture.

"So now I guess we have to write the paragraph." Alex replies while Nick puts the camera down.

Nick sat ant one end of the table and Alex on the other. Both of them put their head down and started writing. Alex tilted her head up and looked at Nick but his head was down so Alex put her head back down. Once she did that Nick did the same thing. After half an hour they were both done.

"So you want go downstairs, I have a studio we can listen to music and stuff." Nick asks Alex shyly.

"Sure, that's sounds nice" Alex replies blushing.

As they went downstairs, Alex realized that it was more musical than the lobby. She loved the way the records were hanging on the wall.

"I love your house Nick, It is very creative plus I love your musical views." Alex complements.

"Thanks Alex that means a lot" Nick says proud. "You're really sweet you know that?"

"Thanks, you are too" Alex replies. Now Alex is blushing like ever.

"Alex, you seem like a nice girl, you are really cute and you are defiantly my type, so do you want to go out with me? Nick asks slowly.

"Wow, you know I think the same with you but I have a boyfriend back at home." Alex rejects with kindness.

"Oh, I understand, sorry for intruding" Nick said sadly.

"No it's fine, you didn't know. Anyway, I got to go."

"OK, see you tomorrow" Nick said. And they separated.

Back at home Alex opens the door to see Lilly and Oliver waiting for her.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"We wanted to know how your visit with Nick was" Lilly said excited.

"Well, he is amazing, we have a lot in common and he asked me out" Alex says fast, hoping they won't hear the last part.

"What! What did you say" Oliver yelled.

"I refused, I didn't want to but I have a boyfriend" Alex said doubtfully.

"Guys I really don't feel like talking about it so can you please lay off" Alex continued.

"Ok fine, we'll talk tomorrow, Good night" Lilly said.

"Good night" Alex repeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That same day in NEW YORK_

That day Miley had a Hannah Montana concert in the city and needed to find a way to sneak out without Robby finding out.

"Harper, Harper," Miley screamed in the sidewalk.

"Oh, hi Miley. What's wrong?" Harper greeted.

"I need your help. I need to sneak out of the house tonight can I tell Jerry that I am with you tonight?" Miley asked desperately.

"Absolutely not, I do not want to be apart of your shenanigans. I did not help Alex and I will not help you, sorry". Harper said nervously.

"Fine, thanks for your help" Miley said with no luck at all. As she kept walking she approached the Russo home.

"Good afternoon Mr. Russo." Miley greeted.

"Hello" he replied back.

"Mr. Russo, I have tickets to Hannah Montana tonight and I was wondering if I can go?" Miley asked.

"I am sorry, but it is a school night and that is one of my rules." Jerry rejected.

"Although, my father would have allowed me to go" Miley protested.

"I am sorry I can not allow it." Jerry said.

Miley marched up to her room and sat on the bed. She was thinking of a way to get out of the house. Then she finally got an idea. Miley walked back to the living room.

"I will head up to bed, I am really tired." Miley said.

Miley walked up to the guest room and messed up the bed, she put pillows for her body and head. Knowing that know body would check her, she locked the door. She put on her Hannah clothes and a long coat. She hid her wig under her jacket, and climbed out the window, luckily the room was on the first floor. When she landed on the grass she headed to the city. It didn't take her that long; all she took was a cab. After she sang all her songs, she took off her wig and went back to the house; she kept her window open so she could climb back in. When she got in the room, she took off her clothes and went to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. Do you want to see something special in the next chapter? Suggestions are welcome. ******


	5. Breakups and Makeups

In the afternoon Alex was putting her books into her locker. She was thinking about Nick and his offer. She really likes Dean and she does not want to mess their relationship.

"Russo" a familiar voice yells. As Alex looks the direction of the yell she realizes who it was.

"Ahh, the wicked witches of the west" Alex says with an annoyed expression. "Amber, Ashley, how may I help you?" Alex says sarcastically.

"Don't talk smack to us" They said in unison. "Ooooh sssssssss". They hissed with hand gestures.

"I got to go to class, what are you wasting my time for?" Alex says with an annoyed tone.

"A little birdie told me that you are partners with my boyfriend" Amber hissed.

"And who is you boyfriend?" Alex says.

"Nick Jonas" Amber replies.

"You guys broke up" Alex informed the terribly delayed girl.

"That's were you're wrong, I am going to ask him out" Amber says. "Oh, and don't get any ideas because your pain is going to hurt a lot more than it is now" Amber says with her face really close to Alex's.

"What pain" Alex says confused.

With the heel of her foot she stabs it into Alex's toe.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWEEE" Alex yells.

"That pain" Amber and Ashley say in unison fallowed by their gesticulations. After they leave, Alex tries to walk off her pain when Nick stops by.

"Hey Alex" Nick greets. "You ready?"

"Yep" Alex agrees. Nick is talking Alex to his house so they can do the project.

In the car Alex receives a text message from Dean.

**Russo, I miss you really much. The Miley girl is nothing like you and is nothing my type. This is really hard for me to write this but, I think we should c other ppl permanently. Don't ask me why because IDK. –DEAN**

Alex looked at the ceiling of the car and then looked back down. The car came to a complete stop due to a red light. Alex started sniffling.

"I'll see you at your house" Alex said crying. She opened the door and ran out of the car.

"ALEX!!" Nick yells confused. All he sees is Alex running really fast. Alex runs really fast that she gets there before Nick does. She sits down on the step and tries to breathe. 10 seconds later Nicks drives up to the drive way. He walks up to Alex and sits next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" Nick asks very cautiously.

Alex couldn't help it but to fall into Nicks arms. She was crying into his shirt. Nick wraps his arms around her. After Alex calmed down a little she decides to talk to Nick.

"Dean broke up with me" Alex says trying to hold back tears.

"Why?" Nick asks.

"You know, the funny thing is that he doesn't even know" Alex says giggling.

"So there you go, don't beat yourself up for it" Nick advises.

"Thanks, you make me feel better" Alex confesses.

They go inside and do the project.

"So, I know this is kind of early, but would think about going out with me?" Nick says.

"You know what; I would go out with you. But I can't." Alex rejects.

"Can I ask why?" Nick says.

"Well 1. Because Amber threatens me about you and 2. Miley has a crush on you" Alex points out.

"Ok, 1. I will always protect you and 2. Miley is not my type". Nick says.

"Ok then I WILL go out with you." Alex finally agrees.


	6. Secrets

When Alex comes home, her eyes are still red and puffy. She walks through the door and sits on the couch. Jackson is in the kitchen eating a piece of pie. She looks at him and smiles. Jackson noticed her and walks over.

"I normally don't do this but are you ok?" Jackson asks.

"Yea, I'm fine" Alex replies not wanting to tell him what happened

"So why are your eyes red?"

"You probably don't care" Alex assumed.

"If I didn't care would I be here?" Jackson suggested.

"OK so Dean, my boy friend back at home, dumped me" Alex confessed.

"You never got dumped before?" Jackson said surprised.

"Not like this, he dumped me by text." Alex admitted.

"Wow, I know I don't have a great experience with the ladies but what kind of jerk blows off a girl like that, even as great as you" Jackson comforted.

"Thanks Jackson, I feel a lot better. Miley probably feels the same way." Alex says with a smile.

"Please, I don't comfort Miley like this" Jackson snickered.

"Why, you did that to me?" Alex questioned.

"Well, first you are a guest and probably a really cool sister, second, Miley doesn't know how to appreciate the advice." Jackson explained.

"I am sure you're wrong" Alex argued.

"Am I? She is always laughing at me and playing jokes, always looking at my flaws. She might not know this but I am very proud of her and I love and appreciate her more than she can imagen." Jackson confessed.

"Well maybe she feels the same way about you but is also scared to open up." Alex advised.

"Maybe. Anyway cheer up there are more fish in the see all you have to do is catch them." Jackson told her.

"Well I already caught one" Alex informed.

"Really, that quick?" Jackson said astonished.

"Well, before Dean broke up with me, Nick Jonas asked me out and I turned him down. Then today, Dean broke up with me and I said yes." Alex implied.

"Well I am happy for you but I don't think it is a good idea" Jackson said worried.

"Everyone it telling me that" Alex said annoyed.

"Nick's last girlfriend was Amber" Jackson started.

"And"

"Amber was his girlfriend five months ago" Jackson finished.

"So what are you implying?" Alex said.

"Alex, every other girl asked he asked out turned him down because they are afraid of Amber." Jackson warned".

"Well I am not afraid of Amber or Ashley". Alex said proud.

"I am pretty sure you are not, I just want you to be careful." Jackson suggested.

"Thanks Jackson" Alex said.

After Jackson leaves, Alex calls Lilly.

"Hello, Oliver here". Oliver answered the phone.

"Oliver, why are you answering Lilly's phone?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh, her mom was calling her and we are hanging out" Oliver informed.

"Oliver, can I ask you a question. Do you like Lilly" Alex asked with curiosity.

"Psh… No" Oliver lied.

"So, why do you hang out with her so much?"

"Because we are very good friends" Oliver explained.

"Oliver, it is OK if you do like her" Alex explained.

"Fine I do, I did ever since first grade. But she will never like me" Oliver admitted.

"You should ask her out".

"I'll think about it" Oliver said. Then Lilly took the phone.

"Hey Alex what's up?" Lilly greeted.

"Lilly can you come over we need to talk" Alex said.

"Sure, can Oliver come he is over my house" Lilly asked.

"Yea, no problem, see you soon". Alex said and hung up the phone.

_At the Russo Home_

Miley woke up from another concert from the day before. She applied the same plan she did before. When she reached the kitchen, Justin was the only one there.

"Good morning Justin" Miley greeted.

"Good morning… Where were you last night" Justin asked.

"What do you mean? I was sleeping last night." Miley said worried.

"No you were not. I went into your room and you were not in there" Justin yelled.

"Why were you in my room?" Miley asked.

"Max fid my retainer and said it was in your room." Justin explained.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you can not tell anybody" Miley warned.

"I went to a Hannah Montana concert because I am Hannah Montana"

"Liar" Justin screamed. "Sing"

**Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect**

Justin widened his eyes. "I know Hannah Montana."

"No you can not tell anybody not even Alex." Miley warned.

"Fine, but if you need any help getting out of the house, I am your man."


	7. Many Kisses

"ALEX!!" Lilly and Oliver said in unison. They were very interested in what Alex needed to say. They looked around the room to see Alex walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys, glad you can make it. I really need to talk to you" Alex said as she rushed down the stairs. She was very eager to spill her information.

"So today" Alex started, "I got a text message from Dean and the jerk broke up with me." Alex continued but cut off by her two shocked friends.

"Wait" Lilly said completely shocked as if she has never heard something like that before, "He dumped you by text?"

"I know right, I thought the same thing, I mean what kind of idiot breaks up with a girl over a text message" Alex agreed smirking a little.

"Anyway Nick asked me out and I said yes" Alex confessed biting her lip, not knowing what her friends might say. Alex looked from Lilly to Oliver who was obviously surprised.

"I know what you guys are going to say" Alex said finally, breaking the silence. Lilly and Oliver still had their mouths open. "But I like him so much".

"Its fine and we are happy for you" Oliver said quickly. "So when is your date?" Lilly asked to seem supportive.

"The date is today at eight o' clock." Alex said nervously. "I have no idea what to wear."

Lilly got up from the couch and headed for Alex's closet. "Well Nick obviously likes you for your style so just wear something that represents you." Lilly suggested.

Alex raised her eyebrows and made a look of uncertainness. "'Me', is jeans, a hot tee and converse" Alex informed. "So wear that". Alex was holding jeans and a shirt in her hands am put it on the bed. Lilly just smirked at her. Oliver was downstairs in fridge trying to find something to eat.

Still in Alex's room, Alex was looking through closet. "Thanks, Lilly. I haven't been this worried for a date in a long time." Alex confessed.

"Well why? Nick is a regular guy." Lilly informed the obvious.

"I know that but there is something about Nick that makes me go WOW. There is this chemistry I can't explain." Alex poured.

"You really like him huh?

"I really, really do."

_BEEEEEEP! BEEEEP!_

"Shit, he is here!" Alex yelled nervously.

"Relax Alex, you are ready and you know you are ready" Lilly tried to soothe.

"Thanks Lilly I am going to leave now because he is … waiting" Alex said already sweating through her shirt.

Alex goes outside in a burnout tee-shirt and dark washed skinny jeans, and to top it off with black converse. She steps out the door to see Nick come out of the car ready to open the car door. He is wearing baggy light jeans and a polo tee-shirt.

"Hey Alex, you look really nice" Nick complemented, he is also nervous.

"You look nice too" Alex complimented back.

Nick opened the door to the passenger seat and Alex got in his car. The car ride was short and silent. At the Italian restaurant the sat across each other and when the waiter came they ordered food.

"You know I am really glad that we are together today." Nick said, finally breaking the silence.

"I am really glad too" Alex said.

By the end of the dinner they were laughing like they were going out for years. When Nick was taking Alex home after dinner, He got out of the car really fast to open her door but Alex beat him to the punch. They walked up to Alex's door. There was another silence. Then they looked into each other's eyes. Then Nick leaned in a little unaware if he is moving too fast. Then Alex moved the rest of the way. Then the next thing they knew they collided into a passionate kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around her and Alex did the same. When they finally broke apart, Alex smiled and bit her lip. She was glowing. Alex opens the door and vanishes in the darkness.

_With the Russo's_

Miley and Harper are in the school hallway at the end of the day.

"Oh my g, d. this is SO boring." Miley said as if she was sitting at an opera in a foreign language.

"What is?" Harper said blankly.

"This… life, I mean how does Alex life this life" Miley criticizes. She was about to bang her head on the lockers.

"Well, now her life is different, I mean she and Dean broke up. She will come back to an even boring life" Harper informed.

Miley's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. "Really?" Miley said in her sneaky voice.

_Miley's Thoughts._

"_This life sucks, I need to really pump up my game, have some exciting events."­_

Meanwhile, Dean was at his locker during class. Miley thought she was the only one in the hall other than Dean.

"Hey Dean," Miley said fluttering her lashes, "how are you?"

"Yeah, fine Stewart" Dean said not knowing what she had in mind.

Then a second later Miley lunged herself at Dean and kissed him. Dean did not react dramatically, but embraced it. When they finally pulled apart Dean was speechless.

"You are a damn good kisser Miley" Dean said with a glow.

"Thanks"

Behind them was another student. Their jaw dropped because they couldn't believe it.

**Who is this mystery person?**

**AN: I am really sorry I haven't updated but I had so much on my plate. I hope you liked it and please review. **


	8. Fights and Different Attitudes

**I am really sorry that I haven't been writing, my computer broke and I have been really busy. Although I have some GREAT news. THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR **CuteRockstar101**'S FANFIC AWARDS IN THE CATEGORY FAVORITE WIZARDS OG WAVERLY PLACE STORY!!!!!! Please vote for me!!!**

Right there and then the bubbly and perky girl was not so perky. Harper was overly socked. She took out her phone and called Alex.

**Hey Harper.**

Alex, don't get mad but Miley made out with Dean.

**WHAT! He dumped me for her?**

Alex, I am really sorry. I don't even think it was for her, I heard she is a slut.

**Harper, I really don't care because I have a boyfriend.**

Really? Who?

**His name is Nick.**

Sounds like a cutie. Alex, good for you but I got to go.

**OK thanks for calling. **

When Harper hung up she was still furious, even though Alex is not. A minute later, Miley ran up to her with a satisfied look.

"Dean just asked me out" Miley said, in a perky voice. Harper gave her a look that was not like Harper at all. She was disgusted at Miley's behavior.

"Way to go slut" Harper cheered in a sarcastic voice. "What is with you" Miley asked as if she did not know.

"You fell all over him" Harper informed.

"So, Alex and Dean broke up and I wanted some fun. You know how it is buddy" Miley said friendly.

"I am no longer your buddy. You are an obnoxious and terrible person and I don't want to associate with you." Harper said to her no longer friend.

**The Next Day with Alex.**

Alex and Nick has been on a date the day before and everything is going great. They walked into school together holding hands. People were too busy rummaging through their lockers. Meanwhile Amber and Ashley are talking and Ashley notices Alex and Nick holding hands and get Amber's attention Amber quickly gets her cell phone out and takes a picture.

"Hey Nick, go without me I am going to use the bathroom" Alex says smiling.

When Nick leaves she enters the bathroom and is the only one there. A minute later Amber and Ashley walk in behind her.

"Hey Alex" Amber says obnoxiously.

"Hey" Alex says too busy washing her hands.

"Listen, I told you to stay away from Nick"

"Yeah, well he asked me out so it would impolite to agree." Alex said now facing her.

As soon as she new it, she was punched in the eye by Amber.

"OOWWWWEEEE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Alex yelled.

"You are the problem and I need to eliminate you" Amber says while Ashley is laughing in the background. Amber was going to punch her in the stomach.

"**Gialsjay Timesday**" Alex chants. Thus, time froze. She hopped aside and put her leg down. This caused Amber to punch the wall.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWOEEEEE!" She yelled. Then before Alex had the chance to leave Ashley guarded the door. Amber started punching and kicked her in the stomach and face. After Amber finished her tortures, She took out her phone and shows Alex's bruised face the picture of Alex and Nick.

"This is going straight to Miley" Amber said pressing send. As the bullies exited the bathroom, Alex got up and looked at the mirror. Her I was purple as if she was wearing purple eye shadow. Her face was bruised and painful. She could of taken her, but they caught her off guard.


	9. Agreements

Alex tried to hide her eye with her hair but it was too blown up. Her face was swollen and too noticeable. She started to put on some makeup to cover her black eye. Once she took it out of her bag Lilly walked in and saw her.

"Oh-My-G, d. Alex what happened? Lilly exclaimed

"Amber hurt me for dating Nick. Also she took a picture of me and Nick and sent it to Miley." Alex explained.

"That is not good; Miley likes Nick, that's why she sent it." Lilly told her.

Alex started putting on makeup and sobbing. "So what are you going to do?" Lilly asked.

Alex glanced at her with a sad look. "I will break up with Nick"

"You can't do that just because-"

"Lilly, I will be here for two and a half weeks; I'll be dead by then."

"Just tell him what happened" Lilly convinced. Lilly left the bathroom and Alex stayed behind. After her attempt to cover up the marks, she went back to class. The class she went in had a substitute teacher so the students were occupied with their own activities. Nick was sitting in his desk waiting for Alex. When she came in Nick noticed something was wrong.

"Alex, you ok?" Nick asked. "What happened to your face? Who did this?"

Alex looked away ashamed. "Nothing I'm fine" She started to cry. Her tears stained her cheeks.

"Babe, I know something is wrong and that someone did this to you."

Alex started sobbing and her eyes were clogged with her tears. "I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry" Alex cried. Then she got up and ran out of the class. Nick quickly fallowed. Alex ran out of the school and sat on the floor leaning against the brick wall. Nick ran out and saw her on the floor and sat beside her.

"What happened and why can't you see me any more? Nick asked desperately.

"Amber beat me up because I am going out with you." Alex confessed. "I don't want to get hurt anymore".

"You won't I promise, I will stick by your side. You will never be without me" Nick promised.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I promise"

Alex agreed and looked into his eyes. Their lips met into a long kiss. They got up and missed the whole day of school. When Alex got home she opened the door and hoped nobody was there. To her disadvantage, Mr. Stewart was on the couch.

"Hey Alex, how was school?" He asked. He didn't notice her face yet.

"It was painful"

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing I got into a fight at school. And don't worry I was in the bathroom so I didn't get into trouble." Alex assured.

"Come here" Mr. Stewart waved. He went into the freezer and took out a bag of Ice and put it on Alex's face. "You know if you want to talk I'm always free." He convinces.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." Alex smiles and head up to her room.

**Meanwhile**

Miley heard her ringtone and opens her inbox. There she sees a picture of Alex and Nick.

"OMG, that slut" She yells to herself. Miley was in complete shock. She runs through the hall ways. When she finds Harper he stops.

"Look at what your friend it doing" Miley yells shoving the phone in her face.

"I see that she is holding hands with a boy."Harper says sarcastically. She clearly does not want to be in Miley's presence.

"Yea well I told my friend Lilly to keep them apart because I like him" Miley explains. Harper rolls her eyes.

"Well, you kissed Dean and Alex doesn't care and beside your friend Lilly can't keep them apart just because you want them to." Harper yells.

"I kissed Dean just for fun, I will still go back home and like Nick. Also, what will happen when Alex comes back here?" Miley asked.

"Well that is none of your business and it is for them to deice not you." Harper scolds and walked away in fury. Miley starts thinking. So far she hates it here. She calls her dad.

Hello

Hi daddy.

Hey bud, how are you?

I'm good. Daddy I want to come home.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	10. Finally a Couple

What's wrong bud? You don't like it?

No, daddy. The people here are not what I expected, and it is lonely here.

Well you know if you want to come home you can, but it is not fair to Alex.

But daddy, I will go online and look at the rules.

Ok bud. Hey I got to go; Alex is giving me a wardrobe makeover.

Daddy, you dress up fine.

I know but guess what, did you know that she can sing. I gave her one of your songs and she nailed it.

That's great daddy.

__

When Miley hung up the phone, she rolled her eyes with annoyance. She ran to the computer and searched the rules for the exchange student program. "Come on, Come on." She repeated, over and over again. She desperately wanted to get out of this place. Ten minutes later she stopped scrolling. She read the rules out loud.

_If one student wished to go back home because of their own reasons, they are allowed to do that with the agreement with the guardians to the home. The other student may stay at the home or go back to her real home._

"Yes" she yelled. Just as she yelled, Jerry and Teresa walk in. They looked at her confused.

"Miley, why are you yelling?" Teresa asked. Miley looked up, not know how to tell them her decision.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I don't feel comfortable living here and I really miss my family, I would like you permission to go home." Miley explained.

"We respect your decision and we really do not want you to leave. But Alex really enjoys it there and I do not want to break her heart by making her come back", Jerry explained. His face was really confused and disappointed about her choice.

"I understand your concern, and the rules say I am aloud to go home without having Alex come back." Miley informed. "And honestly it is not you, I just am really home sick."

The look on Theresa's and Jerry's face could not be described. They looked worried and upset at the same time. "Well, print out the permission slip and we will sign it." Jerry said.

"Done" Miley handed them a slip of paper. She looked so relieved.

)_

**With Alex**

Lilly, Oliver and Alex were all on Alex's bed talking.

"So how is your eye?" Lilly asked. "No wonder you were not in class" Lilly felt her friend's pain. The bump on Alex's face was huge and defiantly noticeable.

"It hurts a lot" Alex said painfully, she kept the freezing pack on her face. "Do you need anything" Oliver asked. "No I am fine, thanks" Alex replied. A moment later Lilly's phone rang. It was Miley.

"Hey Miley"

"_Hey, I am coming home"_

"When?"

"_In two days, where are you?"_

"With Oliver and Alex"

"_Ok but when I come back you are my friend not hers"_

"Miley, what is with you? Alex is a great friend and if you do come back, I will still be friends with her"

"_Well, you know how I like Nick and Amber sent me a picture of them two"_

"Miley, to tell you the truth, they really like each other and frankly, you are not his type."

"_Well, we will see that"_ After that fraise Lilly hung up.

"All tight guys, I got to go", Alex informs the group. At this time, Nick was already at the door.

Before Lilly and Oliver went down stairs, they were alone in Alex's room.

"So we have nothing to do" Lilly announced.

"Yeah, Lilly, we were friends for a long tome and I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" Oliver asked. He finally got the courage to ask her. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he is getting really nervous.

"Oliver, we go out all the time." Lilly says trying to get a little more out of the conversation.

"No, I want to go out like on a date, date" Oliver elaborates. "I really like you and I always have".

"Sure, I would love to go out with you" Lilly finally answered.

"You have Alex to thank, I was worried that you don't like me like that and she convinced me otherwise." Oliver confessed.

"Why wouldn't I like you, I always have" Lilly finally confessed. They looked into each other's eyes. A real moment.


	11. Interuptions

As soon as Alex opened the door, Nick's eyes widened. He was so happy to see her t looked like he was there for hours waiting for her. He kissed a quick kiss and head for the car. They looked at each other and smiled. The moved closer simultaneously, just as they were about to kiss, Alex's phone rang. They paused and she answered the call.  
"Hello" Alex answered.

"Thanks" The other person on the line replied.

"Oliver, is that you?" Alex said surprised.

"Ye, and you were right, remember the advice you gave me to ask Lilly out? Well I asked her and she felt the same way. I owe it all to you" Oliver rambled.

"Well I told you, I got to go but I am very happy and I am really proud of you, bye" Alex said and she hung up the phone.

Alex turned to face Nick and the whole time he was smiling t her and was watching her smile.

"What is up with Oliver?" Nick asked. He was curious to see who interrupted their moment.

"Well a few days ago, I told Oliver to ask Lilly out and he did. Lilly likes him too" Alex explained.

"Well that's great, but he does not like her as much as I do you" Nick flirted.

Again they were leaning toward each other, they were so close and…Alex's phone rang again.

"Hold on, Sorry." Alex apologized. Nick looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Alex answered her phone.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I cannot thank you enough. I was never thinking that Oliver would have the guts to ask me out." Lilly said in a happy peppy voice.

"Lilly I am kind of busy but you are welcome and we will talk when I come back." Alex assured. Alex quickly hung up the phone and attacked Nick, giving him a quick lip lock that nothing in the world could break up. Once they broke apart they looked at each other.

"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to call and ruin the moment again. Alex apologized.

"No it is defiantly alright. I wanted you to." Nick announced. They finally drove away from the house. As they went to their date there were no longer interruptions. A few hours later Nick and Alex finished their date and Nick dropped of Alex at the house. As Alex was walking up the walkway, Lilly and Oliver were making out in front on the bench outside. As soon as they realized her, they broke apart. Their eyes are glowing and their cheeks are beet red.

"I know you guys are going out now but why here?" Alex questions. Lilly and Oliver were holding hand tightly .

"We just wanted to thank you" Lilly announced. Alex's smile widened.

"Guys, it was no big deal, Oliver was a total faraday-cat to wait for so long." Alex finished. They all started laughing.

"Ok then, we better go, goodnight." Oliver replied, and they all separated. Once Alex walked into the house, Robby Ray was on the couch with Jackson. Alex eyed the room and sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Alex confronted. Robby got up from the couch and stood in front of the television.

"I have some news" he replied. Alex looked at Jackson but he obviously had no clue on what was going on.

"Miley has decided to come home" he continued. All of a sudden Jackson's eyes widened. They looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"WHAT!" Jackson yelled. "Why? Seriously, I really don't want her back. Ever since she was gone, my hair stopped falling out. Can't we trade Alex for Miley? PLEASE?" Jackson rambled.

"Jackson, quit being a bonehead. She is coming back in three days, and that is that." Robby argued. Alex looked around the room and she got a little worried. If she had to go home, she would have to leave Nick and Lilly and Oliver.

"Umm, since she is coming home, do I have to leave two weeks early?" Alex questioned.

"The rules say that is you want to leave you can, but you can stay until the program is over." Robby informed. Alex smiled and ran upstairs.

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**II have ideas for upcoming chapters. Although I would like to see some more reviews and ideas. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what are you hoping to see in fallowing chapters. Like how serious do you want Lilly and Oliver? Also, Nick and Alex. Are there any more components of the story do want to see. Thank you SO much I look forward to read your comments. **


	12. Different Sides

As soon as Alex got to her room, she quickly called Nick. Her heart is racing and she is full of adrenaline. She does not know if she should be excited or nervous.

"Hey, babe," Nick answered the phone.

"Hey," Alex replied.

"What's wrong?" Nick questions. Alex's voiced crackled when she talked. He already knew that something was not going well.

"Well, when you dropped me off, Robby told Jackson and me that Miley was coming back." Alex spilled.

"Crap, when is she coming?" Nick asked in disappointment.

"Three days, but I can stay the rest of the two weeks." Alex informed. There was a bit of awkward silence.

"Alex, why are you getting so worried about this?" Nick questioned. "Just because she will be back does not change anything".

"But is does, I don't want anything to change and I surly don't want her to change it." Alex said worriedly.

"How about this, you get some rest and call me tomorrow, and don't worry about a thing because I will always be with you and won't leave for anyone." Nick comforted. He always had a way with words. Alex smiled and thought about how the words soothed her heart.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," Alex said. They hung up the phone and she went down to kitchen for a cup of water. There on the couch, Jackson was watching television. Alex walked up to the couch and sat down. She was just staring at him.

"Jackson, should I be worried?" Alex answered. This was the first time she every cared about other people's actions.

"About what?" Jackson replied. He ripped himself from the T.V.

"Well, if Miley is as bad as you say she is, what might happen?" Alex questioned. "Also, Lilly and Oliver say that she still likes Nick."

"Well, first, Miley is as bad as I say because if she would come up to me like a human without drama, I would be the same, second, I know she likes Nick because she warned Lilly about it. But, if Nick really likes you and you like him, nothing should break you up." Jackson advised. His words touched Miley so deeply that her eyes widened.

"Wow, Jackson that was so deep." Alex exclaimed in amazement. After a long day, Alex ran to her room and went to sleep. Her hopes and dreams are that everything was going to be alright.

**Meanwhile**

Miley is in her room packing little by little. She is ecstatic. Even though the Russo family is disappointed, they do their best on supporting her. While Miley was packing, Justin walked in. "Yo," he said.

"Hi," she said, shoving her miniskirt in her luggage.

"Leaving?" he asked, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Yup," she smiled.

Justin frowned, "Why?"

"I don't like it here. It sucks," she replied.

"Wow, great way with words, Miley," he said, obviously hurt by what she said. "You know no one wants you back, Miley."

She turned to face him, gaping. "Excuse me?"

Miley's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I have my ways. Anyway you know I'm right. What's the point? Alex is far much more _humane_ than you are and Nick likes her. You can't do anything about that," he said, crossing his arms, looking more brother-like.

"We'll see about that," she muttered.

"I heard that. And you know what? I'm the only person who makes fun and tortures my sister. If you do anything to her…" he went on.

"Ha. As if you can do something to me," she said.

"We'll see about that," he repeated, just like she said but with more hate in his voice. As he turned to leave, he said, "I was way wrong about you. You're just a demon who wants to ruin people's lives. You're selfish," he spat out, then walked out.


	13. Welcome Home Miley!

Today was the day, the day Alex worried about and the day that Miley was waiting for. The morning that Miley was on the plane back to Malibu, Alex was helping Robby Ray and Jackson prepares everything for when she got home. Miley's flight was delayed for about two hours so they finished early. Miley's room was ready for her wicked self to enjoy. After they were done Nick stopped by the house and asked if Alex could go and hang out for a while. When Robby Ray confirmed the request they went out for a walk. When they held hand Nick started a conversion after his long sigh.

"Look, I know you are nervous but there is nothing to worry about. I will be with you one hundred percent of the way." He assured her.

They stopped walking. Alex looked into his eyes and smiled. She was nervous and she did not know how everything would play out when she will be living with the girl that is going out with her crush.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you over her, you helped so much and you are the best boyfriend I ever had" Alex confessed.

Nick started grinning, "Awe, I know I'm the best but I got the girlfriend to match" he said smiling. Alex smiled and he gave her a quick kiss. They continued walking and they walked all the way to Miley's house. Nick dropped off Alex at the front door and left after he got a kiss. Miley was not there yet but Robby left to get her. Jackson was on the couch eating peanut butter from the jar. Alex walked in and sticks her finger in the jar for some peanut buttery goodness.

"So, you nervous?" Jackson says. Alex was tapping her leg on the floor while sucking the peanut butter from her finger.

"No, why would you say that?" Alex questioned. She got up and went to wash her hands at the kitchen sink.

"Because, you are shaking and I can hear you heart beat from here" Jackson informed. Alex didn't say anything. She turned off the faucet and sat on the couch. They looked at each other. "Don't worry", Jackson continued. "I will defend you all the way. I know that will bug her so why not."

"Wait, if it bothers her, don't do that. She will hate me even more" Alex said with concern.

Jackson stops sticking her finger into the jar. "How do you know that she hates you?"

"I just have a feeling" Alex moans. As soon as Alex finished her sentence, the door starts rattling. Jackson quickly got up to wash his hands. He knew that he would get into trouble if he didn't. The door flew open and in the doorway stood Robby and Miley. Miley looked across the room and stared at Alex. Miley examined her really careful. Miley walked up to Miley and shook her hand. Then she whispered something to her. "You better watch out. This won't be pleasant".

Alex's eyes widened. Just a few seconds later Lilly and Oliver walk in holding hands. Miley turned around to see HER friends. "OMG, you guys, who helped you two to hook up?" Miley asked. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other. "Alex!" They said in unison.

"Really, she was only here for two weeks." Miley said. Jealousy ran through her veins. She knew both of them longer and couldn't see their compatibility.

"Yeah, Alex is a great person and a great friend." Oliver said. Alex smiled.

"It's true. She was the best fake sister ever." Jackson replied.

Miley started to get red with envy. She hated that her friends and even her own brother liked her so much. After Dinner, Miley couldn't stand all the talk from her peers. "I am going to bed" Miley announced.

Alex was trying to be nice. "Good night"

Without a glance back or any acknowledgement, Miley went upstairs.


	14. Enemies

In the morning, Alex woke up and headed downstairs. Her hair was perfectly made. Her waves bounced after each step. Miley was still sleeping. Robby and Jackson were at the table eating their breakfast. Alex sat next to Jackson and he handed her a plate with pancakes. Alex gladly accepted.

"Thanks Jackson." Alex said politely. Jackson acknowledged her reply. After Alex started eating Miley came downstairs and sat at the table. Alex handed Miley a plate with food. Miley took it out of her hand.

"Thanks" Miley said without looking at her. Alex looked at Jackson and he just shrugged.

"SO, Miley are you happy to start school tomorrow?" Alex said. The silence was unbearable. Miley was trying hard to be focused on the food.

"Whatever" Miley said staring at her plate. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Miley got up and headed for the door. When she opened the door she saw Nick. She smile and it was the second time since she came back. There was a sense on awkwardness between Nick and Miley. Miley was not feeling it.

"Nick, hi, what a surprise" Miley said. She was glowing. Her face lit up like a fluorescent light bulb.

"Hi, Miley how was your trip?" Nick said. He was uncomfortable about standing next to the girl that has a crush on him. Nick was trying so hard to keep his distance with Miley. He had no interest in her what so ever.

"It was OK. What are you doing here?" Miley said. She let him inside. Nick sat on the couch and Alex began to stand up. Once she stood, Miley gave her a look. A look that was not intended and that seemed totally evil. Alex's eyed widened.

"Well, I heard you came back and wanted to say welcome." Nick did not want to spoil her mood, even though he was not afraid of her or the consequences. "Also, Alex and I have plans" Nick continued. Miley looked at Alex with a burning hate. Her smile instantly turned inside out. Alex rushed by Nick side. He was her armor to this situation and interaction.

"Well, since when are you too dating?" Miley asked stubbornly. He heart is racing and she is feeling like she will explode.

"Since, that jerk, Dean, broke up with her" Nick informed. Miley looked from Nick to Alex and then back again.

"I am really happy for you and, um… Alex can I talk to you for a second?" Miley whips her to the corner of the living room and looks straight into her eyes.

"Didn't Lilly tell you that Nick was off limits?" Miley questions. She is fuming, a little more and you would be able to see steam from her ears.

"Well, when NICK asked me out, he was obviously free. Is that not what available people do?" Alex shot back. If there is one thing that Alex knows and it is how to stand up for herself. "Anyway, Nick does not even like you" Alex informed. She really meant for her to back off.

"Well, how do you know if he likes you?" Miley shot back. There was an obvious reason why but she refused to listen to her common sense.

"If he did not like me we could have been regular project partner and he could have been a regular person that showed me around school. Also why would he ask me out if he did not like me?" Alex rambled trying to prove her point.

"I do not know, maybe there is something called pity" Miley spat.

"If there was pity he would ask you out right?" Alex spat back. After that last statement she walked away. She stood right by he boyfriend. Miley stood at the same corner as her mouth dropped. As Nick and Alex walk out, Miley yells something loud enough so they both hear it.

Once they sat in Nick's car, Alex reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Lilly, Miley just totally freaked out on me and is about to call you so I don't know what you want to do, but I would not answer." Alex rambled really fast.

"_Crap, thanks Alex, I will not answer. I will wait until she cools off. Thanks bye."_

"Bye". Alex shuts off her phone and they drive off.

**Meanwhile**

Miley reaches for the phone and dials Lilly's number.

_Hey it is Oliver, Lilly can not come to the phone right know so she will call you back when ever she can. Peace._

The voicemail went on and Miley shut off the phone. "Oh, she is going to get it!".

**Hey guys. I want to know how you like my chapter. Please review and PLEASE tell me what you think. Tell me what you are looking forward to see in the next chapter!! Thanks.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Jealousy

**Hey: I am really sorry that it has been really long. And Sorry this chapter is short. Please review this chapter and PLEASE give me some ideas because I am in a slump and have any clue what to write. THANKS! **

Miley was furious. She ran over to Lilly's house. How could her best friend just let the new girl steel her boyfriend? Well, boyfriend to be…one day. She walked up to the front door and knocked: no answer.

"I know you're in there, I saw you. If you want people to think you aren't home, you should consider covering your window." Miley shouted. She wasn't dumb. A moment later the door open and Oliver was the one to welcome.

"Miley what a surprise, nice to see you." Oliver said sarcastically. Miley pushed the door open and revealed Lilly on the couch watching television.

"Lilly, why aren't you answering your phone?" Miley questioned.

"Oh, you called? My phone is upstairs, sorry, what's wrong" Lilly said. She did not want to be obvious. Lilly stood up and tried to focus on Miley. Oliver just leaned against the wall.

"Lilly, you are my best friend. How could you let Alex date Nick after you know that I want him?" Miley asked. She felt betrayed.

"Miley", Lilly started,"I know that you like Nick, but wanting something doesn't mean you can always get it." Miley crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes relaxed from the anger and now she just looked sad.

"Yea Miley, Lilly told Alex, but what could of she done. We can not control Nick's decision. That's life, you can't control things" Oliver explained. He put a very concerned face on.

Miley doesn't like the truth. She knows that they are both true. "Yea, but I can't just sit and do nothing." Miley spat. Lilly and Oliver rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Miley, Alex is going to leave in two weeks, if I was you, I would mind my business and let them be happy. When she will leave you can have Nick to yourself." Lilly informed. It is her rational thinking that makes her smart. Miley paced in Lilly's living room, her brown hair flipping n every motion.

"2 weeks is a lot of time. A lot can happen in two weeks. I can not live to see the go out for two weeks" Miley's heart is racing. She was never in this situation.

"It seems to me, that you're jealous." Oliver announced. Lilly looked at him, then at Miley. Miley's Mouth dropped.

"Psh, me jealous? Are you serious? There is nothing to be jealous about. She has the guy I want and I want him" Miley babbled. Lilly narrowed her eyes, "So what do you call that?" Lilly questioned. Her best friend was acting like a child.

"It's called" Miley paused. She knew it was called Jealousy but she can't admit it. "I don't know. Also, I don't know what I will do, I got to go" Miley rambled and left. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and kissed. They are so grateful that they are together.


	16. Lies

Alex's POV

Nick and I were watching a movie. It was a pretty nice movie, it wasn't scary or sad. I liked it. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around me. Nick is amazing and is nothing like Dean. He really cares about me and I am so happy. Jackson is also watching the movie. Miley was upstairs. She does not really like me that much but that is because she is jealous. She can't get everything she wants. Robby Ray is in the kitchen making food. He is making so much, more than usual. Nick just kissed my forehead.

"Hello," Robby answered his cell phone as it rang. "Yeah the door is opened just come on in". A few seconds later the door was opening.

"SURPRISE"

"WOAH" In came my mom, dad, and both my brothers. What in the world are they doing here?

"Family, what are you doing here" I say getting up from the couch. Nick is behind me, nervous. I would be to if I had to meet his parents unknowingly. I smiled at them. I didn't want them to think I was mad. I went up and hugged them. They were all smiling, clearly excited to be in sunny Malibu.

"I invited them to spend your last week here. We have plenty of room." Robby Ray informed me. Great. They Jackson took the luggage up to the guest rooms. Miley came down to the Living room and saw my parents. She ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo" She started with her sweet voice. I looked at Nick. He still looked nervous. He was also surprised with her nice attitude, I can tell because he was staring at her with a "What in the world" face. "I am so happy you guys are here", Yeah right.

"We are happy to see you Miley" Max chimed in. Max is so gullible. I was standing next to Nick, wondering how to introduce him. It had to be right, he is special. MY dad looked over at me, then at Nick, oh boy.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Nick" I say, carefully. Sweet Nick reached out his arm to greet my father. My hands are getting sweaty. My dad shook Nick's hand, emotionless.

"Ummhmm." My dad started. "Robby Ray, can I speak to you in private" my dad finished. They were heading to the other room and I turned to Nick.

"Don't worry about it, he is going to get over it" I said and Nick sighed. "Hope so," he said and kissed me lightly on the forehead. My mom went with my dad and Justin and Max sat with Miley at the kitchen table. Nick, Jackson and I finished watching the movie.

Robby Ray's POV

When we got to the upstairs room I was wondering what the big deal was. Jerry and Theresa walked in the room but I could tell that Theresa didn't know what was going to.

"How can you let this happen?" Jerry said with his disappointed took on his face. Seriously, what was the big deal? Alex has a boyfriend; didn't one just break up with her?

"Listen, I know your concern, but I am on top of Miley's boy friends and I can not control Alex's relationships." I say. Seriously, she is not my kid. I don't have the right to tell her what to do. Jerry grunted.

"You don't get it, when we leave in a week, the relationship will be long distance, and they don't work" Jerry explained.

"I understand that," I say. Really I do, but this is their relationship, they should figure it out themselves, "and I agree, but, if you don't give the situation a chance, Alex will never learn from it and possibly prevent the next one." Jerry signed.

"You are right. But do you even know this boy" Theresa finally spoke up. That was a good question. Truthfully, I had to think of the answer. Nobody asked me that question.

"Well, he is a musician, polite from what I can see" I say. What else am I going to say? The truth is the truth.

"I hope you're right." Jerry said and walked out of the room hand in hand with his wife, I fallowed.

Alex's POV

We were all watching the movie when my parents came back from the room. I really like Nick and I want them to accept him. He is wonderful, also because I need to leave in a few minutes to go on that date we have planned. He is so romantic. We had this one date, we went to the beach and he brought his guitar and he wrote me a song. No one has ever done that before. As I snapped out of my train of thought my father was sitting next to Nick.

"So, Nick, how are you doing?" My father asked. Maybe he is trying to give Nick a chance. He probably grew up a little with that talk.

"I'm good, thank you Mr. Russo," awe he said "Mr. Russo", he is so nice, "actually, Alex and I had plans, do you mind if you leave now?" Please say yes.

"Umm, yes you may go." My dad said as I held my breath. THANK YOU!

"Thanks dad." I said and we left.

**MEANWHILE**

Miley's POV

I had to do something. Alex just ran off with Nick. He won't even give me a chance. Her parents were sitting right there, I can go and tell them something.

"Mr. Russo," I began, really I had to put on my angel face, and after all I "care" about Alex, "can I speak to you in private?" We went to a separate room. I was ready to take any chances.

"It's about Nick, I am not sure he is the right person for Alex. I mean he has a reputation. I heard him talking, and his intentions are not suitable for parents' ears." I say. Hopefully he will believe me.

"Your father said he is a good person. But if you heard that, I can't argue." YES!

"I just wanted you to know"

"Thank you very much, I'll talk to her" he looked disappointed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. AN: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, I am really sorry I have to do this but I am in a Slump. I am completely stuck. I am working on a new story and this story is not flowing in my head right now. What would really help are your requests and ideas. I would like to know what you want to read, what you want to happen next. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review your ideas or send me a Private Message. I will really appreciate it. **

****Also, I feel better when I write thing my readers want. So, anything you need to say or any ideas, it will be strongly helpful. ****

*******Plus, if I use your idea you will get credit for it :) *******


	18. Proof

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I finally have a chapter. Please tell me if you guys are interested in reading something specific. Any ideas are welcome. All you have to do is review or you can send me a private message. THANKS! **

Alex's POV

Our date was amazing. I thought Nick would get bummed out, but he was totally cool. He opened the car door for me and walked me to the front door. I laughed at our conversation. I leaned in to kiss his soft lips. He stopped me and frowned.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I asked. We always kissed before I went inside. Plus he said that was his favorite part. I fallowed his gaze and in the window, I saw my dad with a look on his face. Nick kissed my forehead and left. UGH.

I opened the door and everyone was gone, except for my mom and dad.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. The house was empty. It was kind of nice. It was more peaceful. On the other hand, I did sense some hostility in the room.

"They went out for some ice-cream." my dad said, in a weird voice. You know the voice he uses when he suspects me of something?

"We need to talk," my father declared. I was taken aback for a moment. What did I do now? The just came to California and they already found something that I did.

"It's about Nick," my mom informed me. Nick did not do anything.

"What about Nick" I asked. This is such a bore. This conversation was not going anywhere.

"You cannot see him anymore" my dad spat. My world just stopped. Are they kidding? They are basically telling me that I am a 5 year old that cannot decide from me. Oh, hell no. This is not going to happen.

"And why not"

"We heard from a reliable source that he is not a good person, and may be just using you"

"Did Miley tell you that?" Typical for Miley to say something like that. What a jealous b*tch. I am not even surprised.

"Did she also tell you that she has a huge crush on him? Or how about the fact that she practically threatened me to break up with him." I suggested. They hear ridiculous comments and believe every word they hear.

"That does not prove anything."

"Okay, how do you explain all the charity he did? And the charity he got me into." I raised my eyebrows, proving them wrong. Nick is the sweetest guy I know.

"He got you into charity? You care for other people other than yourself?" my mother sounded astonished.

"That still does not make us believe that he is a good person. He can be lying to you, just so he can get on your good side." My father said. He is so blind. Nick would go through that much trouble. It doesn't make sense.

"Dad, I really don't care what you say. You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Alex," my dad started, but I cut him off.

"Dad, Nick cares about me. I know he does. I care for him. It is different with him, he gets it, and I have never met someone like him". I finished. That is the first time I have ever said what I felt about Nick before. Gosh, this makes me sound like a wimp.

"Alex, I don't know what to tell you. How can you be so serious with this kid? In less than one week you will be on the other side of the country, this won't work out". My father doesn't have any hope what so ever.

"You don't know that. We can make it work." I said. I have heard of long distance relationships.

"I don't know"

"Fine I'll prove" I said. They don't believe me; I can make them believe me.

As if on cue, everyone came back from the ice cream shop.

I knew just the spell to use. I pull out my wand from inside my boot. "**Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind**" All the truth will start pouring out. Miley started talking.

"I wonder if the _Russos_ said anything to Alex. They are SO naive." Miley blurted out. Her eyes widened like Frisbees. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"So, Miley, why did you tell my parent lies about Nick?" I asked her.

"Because, I like Nick and he wants you. I mean yea you are pretty, buy I want him" she spat. Clearly, she cannot think before she speaks. My parents looked at me.

"What did I tell you, she LIED to you about Nick," I turned to Miley, "That's low Miley, if he liked you, he would have asked you out long time ago" I explained. I looked over to Robby; he shook her head and looked at his daughter.

My parents looked over to me, while everyone else was going to their rooms. Everyone was disappointed with her behavior.

"Alex," my father started. I shook my head. I just proved them wrong.

"Forget it, I will go and call Nick." I announced. I turned around and walked into the guest room.


	19. Lockdown

Alex's POV

I went up stairs to my room and called Nick. I love being a wizard. I just proved my parents wrong without telling people I am a wizard. I really feel bad for Miley, she is just jealous that I have an amazing boyfriend. Lilly told me about Jake. Jake is famous but being famous also has its disadvantages. Lilly said that they get back together and then he disappears. Whatever, it is not my problem.

(**Alex, **Nick)

Hello?

**Hi Nick!**

Hey Alex, what's up?

**Nothing, I wanted to tell you something. **

OK.

**I wanted to tell you that you should come over and we should hang out. I am really bored and my brother is doing extra credit that is due in 2 weeks and my other brother is watching a show about feet. **

He is watching feet?

**Yea, I don't know, he's weird. So what do you say?**

I say that I will be there in ten minutes.

**Thanks, you are a life savior. **

No problem, see you soon, love you.

**Me too, bye. **

We hung up the phone and I sat on my bed. Nick is great. Five minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. Miley walked in, smiling.

"Hi, Alex, I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that it was wrong of me to lie to your parents like that." She said. I was really surprised. I nodded. What else can I do? I still don't like her, so all I can be is nice, or at least try. I got off the bed and walked up to her. She was still standing next to the door.

"It's ok, thanks for apologizing."

"I want to show you something" she said, I followed her to a door. She opened the door and it reviled a stair case, I assumed that it was her basement. "Go down the steps." I started going down the steps but stopped after I heard a click. I looked up and saw that the door was closed. I go back up the stairs and I wiggle the knob. She locked the door on the other side. This chick is crazy. What is with her? Two minutes later I hear the door bell ring. Nick is here. Great, my parents are out with Miley dad and Jackson and my brothers are in the attic. They have one nice attic. Obviously, Miley answered the door. Crap! Why did I leave my wand in my room? Ugh. I try to push the door as hard as I can; no luck. I try to listen to what my boyfriend is saying to that psycho.

"Hey, Miley" He said. I could hear his footsteps coming through the threshold. "Is Alex in her room? I have to tell her something". Awe, see he asked for me right away.

"Uhh, no she left with our parents. But I am here". That little bitch said. Nick would never fall for her. She has no class what so ever.

"I know she is here, she called me over, she told me that it was just the teens home" Nick said. It was true. If you are going to lie, make sure it sounds true. Really, if I was gone, or out of the house, I would tell Nick not to come over. Miley groaned.

"Why do you like her? You knew her for two days and you already asked her out." Miley asked. She sounded really sincere.

"Because she is Alex. There is something about her that no one can over look. There is a list of thing that I love about her and they are not things I am going to say to you. I have to tell her something and I cannot sit here and explain it to you." He said to her. He stood up for me and for himself. Maybe, I will tell him my secret one day. He is so understanding, I mean, why not.

"Why not me?" she asked. "We were in the same class for a few years and you never asked me out; never even wanted to talk to me. If it wasn't for Alex, you would not be here talking to me."

"Miley, it is nothing personal. I am sorry that I did not talk to you these few years. Everyone has an essence, and Alex's was very appealing and noticeable. I bet you are I nice girl but you are not the one for me. You are not my type and it is not your fault. You are perfect for someone else and you will find that person sooner or later. Everyone has their match." Nick explained. He is able to sound so smart and remorseful and he is able to tell someone off without hurting their feeling. I looked up and saw a shiny object on top of the door. I turned up the light and sat the key. I could have been out a long time ago. I jumped up once to try to knock down the key. I tried a second time and I was able to knock it down. I decided not tell Nick that I was locked into the basement. Miley has problems already and now that Nick told her what he was thinking, even though it was not she wanted to hear. I unlocked the door and rounded the corner.

"Hi, Nick, I didn't hear you come in". I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Miley said you left."

"Oh, no, she probably didn't see me in my room and thought I left. I went to their basement" I lied. I can't feed fire with fire.

"I hope you guys have a good relationship, I am really sorry." Miley spoke up. We both nodded. Nick looked at me and sighed. I gave him a quizzical look. Nick took my hand and led me to the couch. He looked very serious. I hope there is nothing wrong.

"I'm moving".


	20. Back to Waverley

**Hey Readers, Thank you for reading my story. Please Review. **

"You are moving?" Alex looked at her boyfriend. "Like out of the state?" Nick nodded, "Well, that is ok, I guess. You have to call and give me your new address and we have to keep in touch." Alex rambled before Nick stopped her.

"Alex, relax, nothing is going to change. You are my girl friend and that is not going to change." Nick comforted her. They looked at each other, staring intensely into each other's eyes. They leaned in a bit, once their lips were about to touch, someone cleared their throat. They stopped and looked at the direction of the noise. The couple forgot that Miley was standing just a few feet away.

Miley's POV

Nick was moving. Now, I know that I don't have a chance with him. I should just move on and find someone that like me. It is clearly obvious that he loves her. It probably won't last; long distance relationships never last. I have to admit, I thought Alex would sell me out in front of Nick, but she didn't. She lied to her boy friend to save the girl who locked her in the basement.

"So, Alex, when are you going back to New York?" I asked. I didn't want to sound snotty, but I was trying to make conversation.

"Actually in three days. It has been really nice to be in this great weather, but the program is done. I will miss this," Alex said. She looks Nick and holds his hand. "I will miss you, so much". Her eyes were glazed with salty tears, treating to come out. Nick caressed her cheek.

"We, will see each other soon, I promises." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"You know, before this gets gross, I'm going to my room." Miley said before she ran to her room. When she was gone, Alex and Nick looked at each other.

"How do you know? This is going to take forever." She groaned. "No it won't. Come on, I'll help you pack." They got up and went upstairs, holding hands.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Alex let's go! We have a plane to catch," yelled Justin. It was the day Alex goes back to Waverly Place. "Everyone else is in the car. Are you still smooching you boyfriend? Come on!" Justin leaves the living room; fed up with his sister's tardiness. Upstairs, Alex was finishing her quality time with her boyfriend.

"I will see you soon," Nick said. He kissed her and got off the bed. Alex smiled slightly. They went down stairs, luggage in hand. Nick didn't drive to the airport with the Stewart's; he said that he had to start packing for his move. He really did not want to leave Alex with nothing to remember her by, but he does not like goodbyes.

It has been one week since Alex came back to New York. Her attitude had been sulky and lonely. It was just another day working at the sub shop.

"Alex, table five needs cleaning" Jerry said. She nodded and head to clean the table. She went back behind the counter. Someone else ordered a sandwich. She heard someone walk up to the counter but didn't bother to turn around, assuming that Justin or Max would talk care of the customer.

"Hey, beautiful," the guy said. His voice was deep, but a bit strained. "You have a nice ass; can I get a piece of that?" The guy smiled, hoping Alex would turn around. Alex still didn't turn around. There was a creep, looking at her ass.

"Listen buddy, I have a boyfriend. So knock it off" Alex said. The guy still didn't leave. He was there, watching her. Alex could feel his eyes.

"I don't know, it is a Saturday night and you are working, shouldn't you be out, with your _boyfriend_?" he asked. He felt kind of like a stalker, but his intentions were good. Alex was pissed off at this guy who is not minding his business.

"Listen dude…" Alex started before she was interrupted at the sight in front of her. There, in front of her, was a tall and handsome man, she did not expect to see.

"NICK! What are you doing here?" she said and ran around the counter so she can hug her boyfriend. He gave her a big hug. When they separated, they kissed passionately. "Why didn't you tell me you came to visit?"

"I am not visiting." Nick said plainly. Alex looked at him, confused. "I moved here. I live down the street".

"You live here? Are you serious? That is GREAT!" Alex yelled and pulled into a hug.


End file.
